


the depths of your heart

by Queen Bee (untakenbeepun)



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance, drew is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/Queen%20Bee
Summary: Harrison muses on Drew's romantic heart.
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	the depths of your heart

Whoever had let Drew believe that he wasn’t a complete and total romantic was a liar and a cheat.

Drew was a romantic from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, he was a romantic deep down in that big warm heart of his, he was a romantic through and through no matter how hard he made his cynical, closed-off outer shell.

Harrison could tell.

Harrison could tell by the way he clung on in bed at night, his arm looped around Harrison’s waist, holding him securely like he never wanted to let go. He could tell by the way Drew looked at him, a soft-eye, moony look that made Harrison’s heart bound out of his chest. He could tell by the way that Harrison’s name sounded in Drew’s mouth, revered and amazed, like he couldn’t believe he was allowed to say it.

Drew could protest and complain as much as he liked. He could find flaws in every single Sidlesmith trope and rip apart every cheesy rom-com scenario, but when Drew’s fingers laced with Harrison’s under the table during their broadcast and he gave that smile that was only for him, Harrison knew.

He knew in the quiet moments, when they sat in silence, Drew’s arms around Harrison’s waist, chin pressed on his shoulder. He knew in the middle of the night, when Drew’s arms were always searching for him in his sleep.

He knew by the contents of a shoebox he kept under his bed: cuttings of Cal’s column for as long as Drew had been writing it, proof set in ink of Drew’s soft heart.

And mostly, Harrison knew by the way Drew made him feel; like he was the most important person in the world, cherished, perfect, and oh, so loved.

The depth of Drew’s heart was his greatest secret, and one that Harrison had been glad to uncover.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [bee-elzebub](https://bee-ezlebub.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [@untakenbeepun](https://twitter.com/untakenbeepun)


End file.
